True Meaning of Christmas
by Allybalybee
Summary: This is a one shot, Knuckles and Cream become caught up in Station Square's festive celebrations. As time passes Cream stumbles across a nativity scene and discovers the true meaning of Christmas.


True Meaning of Christmas 

It was the 24th of December in Station Square snow was falling gently to the ground covering it with a thin layer of white. Bright lights twinkled from the trees and a hazy yellow light illuminated from the shop windows. Shoppers hurried to and fro desperately seeking that elusive last present before settling down with their families ready for the fun and merriment of Christmas morning. The market buzzed with activity in the main street selling snow globes, cheap socks and yellow and red striped candy canes. Parents huffed with exhaustion, children cried with frustration and the shop managers rubbed their hands with glee.

Amongst the crowds Knuckles was being dragged along by Cream the rabbit. In his head he wondered what had possessed him to look after the child whilst Amy finished her own Christmas shopping. It wasn't the way she had asked him oh no, more the threatening way she held her mallet and the consequences of the word 'no' accidentally popping out of his mouth! Sonic and the others would no doubt be inside watching a movie and stuffing their faces with popcorn, somehow it just didn't seem fair.

So here he was with Cream and thousands of other busy citizens. Cream didn't want to buy anything simply look and explore _everything_ she could get her hands on; from the singing and dancing toys to the ridiculous amounts of chocolate in every size, shape and colour. In the centre of the square was a gigantic Christmas tree with blinking eyes and waving arms, this frightened the young rabbit and she hid behind the echidna.

"It's horrible!" She squeaked.

"Got to agree with you there... I mean what is all this stuff for?"

Knuckles had grown up alone on the Floating Island where no day was more special than any other. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden the humans had gone crazy. The lights, food, shopping and endless adverts on television. Some guys called Santa Claus, Father Christmas and St Nicolas kept being mentioned. Everyone wanted a turkey, mince pies and carrots. Every time he stood under some green spiky leaf random human females would try to pick him up and kiss him!

Earlier that morning a grand parade had been held with dozens of floats and marching humans playing a big brass band. The echidna had hoisted Cream onto his shoulders for a better look apparantly the giant inflatable reighdeer had been her favourite.He had to admit he enjoyed the show, especially the costumes which were spectacular and the acrobats performing tricks. A fat human dressed in a red and white furry suit seemed to be the central attraction of the parade, Knuckles shook his head with disbelief what was so special about him? When things started becoming too claustrophic and he was fed up with other humans bashing into his sides, the echidna had taken his young companion and made a swift exit.

The treasure hunter wished more than ever to return to his simple life as a guardian and leave the mayhem behind. He took the child to see another Christmas tree this one was draped head to toe with silver and blue stars. She gazed at the tree and then turned to another with Santa, snowmen and nut cracker dolls hanging from the branches. She laughed at the ornaments.

A little further on they came across an outdoor skating rink. They watched as skaters flew across the ice some performing twirls and skating backwards with skill and others simply collapsing on the floor! The humans were having a great time chasing each other and supporting their less able friends as they gingerly took baby steps around the rink.

"Can we try please, Mr Knuckles? It's looks so much fun!"

"Wouldn't you rather come back with Amy another day? I'll probably only fall on top of you and make you cry. Echidnas aren't very good on skates…"

Cream looked upset at this but then quickly brightened up, "Yeah we could bring Sonic and the others too and go together what a fantastic idea, Mr Knuckles! I'll tell Amy as soon as we get back."

Knuckles' brief moment of relief had been turned into dread perhaps after Christmas day the rabbit would forget the idea. It was 4.00pm and the air was beginning to turn chilly, Knuckles zipped up Cream's coat and donated the scarf and gloves he'd been wearing. He was used to the cold night air having slept many a time by the Master Emerald under the stars. Suddenly the surounding trees erupted into life in a shower of red, gold and blue. Above them images of Santa, holly wreaths and children with flashing smiling mouths.

They walked on in silence towards the tube station it was nearly time to go home. Across the walkway Cream spotted something else amongst the human traffic. Suddenly she grabbed Knuckles' hand and dragged him along. After crossing the road they reached an old building with brown stone walls and stain glass windows. The door was open and from inside a choir could be heard singing Christmas carols, near the entrance was a large transparent box.

Cream was confused and pressed her nose against the box to get a better look. Inside the box was a shabby looking room with hay strewn about. There was a small baby in the centre sleeping in an feeding trough animals were lying beside it, with male and female humans dressed in funny clothes looking at the baby too. Above the baby were some other humans with golden wings and carrying harps, outside three figures walked towards the room carrying boxes under their arms.

She turned to the echidna who was squinting at the clock on the Town Hall wall, "Mr Knuckles, who are these people? Why are they all looking at the baby?"

Knuckles bent down took a quick glance at the scene but shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the faintest idea Cream, sorry."

The rabbit nodded and yet was still curious she hadn't seen any babies sleeping in the hay on sale alongside the other toys. Who were the humans with wings flying high above? Were the humans having a special baby shower for the child's mummy in blue?

"Can we ask?"

"Wha-!" Knuckles cried out he just wanted to go home!

"Can we ask someone and find out please?" Cream has clasped her hands together begging and making puppy dog eyes at the guardian. At first it looked as though Knuckles was simply going to drag her home and yell at her to stop asking so many questions.

"You really wanna know huh?" the rabbit nodded and at this his purple eyes softened. He sighed placed his hands on his hips and scanned the area for someone to ask. Cream overjoyed leapt at her soft hearted child minder and gave him a hug.

It wasn't easy to find an answer to Cream's question getting somebody to stop rushing about and talk to them was mission impossible. With replies ranging from 'too busy', 'already donated to the charity' and 'go away you religious nutters!' The echidna was becoming increasingly frustrated and angry at the humans wouldn't anybody tell them about the baby?

An elderly man who stood by the old building's large oak door was watching the scene with interest. He had never seen the animals before as a television was something he had never owned. He knew nothing of Knuckles and the Master Emerald nor Cream and the others who had been transported to Station Square. The man walked down the steps tucking his arms into his robes and shivered slightly in the cold.

"Would you like to hear the story about the baby, little one?" He asked kindly standing a short distance away so as not to frighten the young creature. Knuckles stopped ranting and immediately went to stand by Cream.

"Oh yes please and Mr Knuckles would like to hear it too!"

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles asked abruptly.

"Yes introductions quite right my spirited friend. My name is Father Eldridge and I am the resident priest here in this parish in central Station Square. This is my church and the display which has prompted so many questions from your young friend is called the Nativity scene. It tells the story about the birth of a child called Jesus in Bethlehem many years ago."

"Is that so?" The echidna crossed his arms and eyed the priest with suspicion, "I haven't seen this baby along with the other gifts in the stores and decorations."

"Well he wouldn't be… Christmas cards perhaps but certainly not cuddly toys!"

Cream had never met a priest and had no idea about the different religious beliefs of the humans on Earth. For some reason with the fights against Eggman and collecting the Chaos Emeralds she had never come across the concept before.

As Father Eldridge recounted the story about Jesus, his mother Mary and her husband Joseph she listened carefully. He explained about the angels as messengers of God to the shepherds and the three wise men holding gold, frankincense and myrrh as gifts to the new born baby.

"And essentially my dear child that is the story. Christmas is Jesus Christ's birthday," Father Eldridge looked out at the people in the crowds and his old face sadden slightly, "sometimes though it seems people are more concerned with presents and shopping than the true meaning of Christmas, that is why we have the nativity scenes which you see here in order to remind them."

Knuckles didn't believe a word of it he wasn't a Christian and the story was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He knew how biology worked and there were some parts of this story that just didn't add up. He didn't believe in God and he didn't believe in angels either. Despite this as he looked towards the bright neon glare of the shops and back to the plain nativity scene, it struck a cord that something a little deeper than the commercialism might not be a bad thing.

"Should I buy Jesus a birthday card, Father Eldridge?" Cream asked with concern the priest burst out laughing and patted the girl sweetly on the head.

"One moment." He replied and disappeared back into the church. In the snow Knuckles raised an eyebrow and took another glance at the clock it was 4.30pm. The choir was in full song with the carol 'Away in a Manager' muffled by the large oak door.

Cream had asked Amy what Christmas was all about for humans and her reply didn't match what Father Eldridge had said. The pink hedgehog saw Christmas as a time to be with the ones that you love and have fun with your friends. Even now she was busy picking up the last presents on her list and gathering the ingredients to make a Christmas pudding.

"Here we are." Father Eldridge placed a card into Cream's hands it had a picture on the front of the nativity scene with the words 'Merry Christ-mas' printed in gold at the bottom. Inside the message was addressed to Cream and her spirited red friend it read 'seasons greetings may you have a happy and holy Christmas' it was signed by Father Eldridge himself.

"A little reminder if you permit me." The priest looked to Knuckles who nodded back. _It's just a story _he thought to himself.

"Thank you very much Father Eldridge!" The rabbit was delighted with the card, "but we better go Amy will be worried and Sonic will be waiting for us at the station.

"Then you better go to them, happy Christmas!" Father Eldridge watched them go disappearing into the snow flakes and the warm glow of the street lamps. He listened to the choir and took another look at the baby laid in a manager and smiled.

They finally got to the station at 5.00pm and Amy was already waiting with Sonic who was tapping his foot impatiently. They noticed the echidna and rabbit deep in conversation which surprised them both. Cream was clutching a white card in her left paw waving it around with excitement.

"Hey Cream, what's the big deal?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I found the true meaning of Christmas!"


End file.
